Is it Blackmail?
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: Yuuhi Kurenai, a teacher of Konoha High, is blackmailed by none other than Uzumaki Naruto for a mistake she regrets, or does she? Having her under his control, Naruto can't help but to take advantage of the situation. AU. Not a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

"Ku~re~nai-sen~sei!"

The woman's ruby eyes widen as she heard his haunting voice echo within the school halls. Her heart raced as she froze in place, standing inside her classroom just infront of the door frame, she was afraid to exit the room. School had come to an end for the day she was about to head out as the sun was already starting to setdown. Her body tensed whenever she heard his voice, it was as if death itself was calling to claim her soul. She actually would welcome that rather than it to be him.

She let out a sigh, relieved that it was just probably her mind playing tricks on her._ "Get it together! He is just a student!"_ she reassured herself as she let out another sigh.

_"He's a student with evidence that can destroy your life as you know it!"_ she mentally scolded herself. There was a reason to fear him. She took a step out carefully and looked out to her left only to see an empty hallway, she looked to her right to see nothing but another empty hall. She closed her eyes, placed her right hand on her chest and exhaled, relieved that he wasn't around she smiled a bit. "Thank goodness..." As she turned to slide the door shut she didn't notice the shadowy figure reaching out slowly towards her and leaned in to her and whispered.

"Kurenai-sen~sei"

The dark haired woman immediately spun around and started to smack the life out of the figure.

"Gah! Kurenai-sensei! It's me!"

The blond boy placed his hands infront of him to protect himself from the woman's slaps.

"I know it's you, that's why I'm hitting you"

She glared at him as he just shrugged it off and grinned sheepishly at her as if he knew she was joking. Kurenai, however was not.

"Aww C'mon sensei, that is no way to treat your students"

He teased as the red eyed woman just continued to glare at him which made him grin even more. He was having fun with her and he was enjoying it, Kurenai realized not to give him any more satisfaction and decided to return to a more civil manner.

"What do you want Naruto?"

She asked, still trying to maintain her calm composure. She saw the blond continue to grin at her and knew he was up to no good. Heck, everytime she saw that grin it would send shivers all through her body. His grin then changed into a small smirk.

"Oh Kurenai-sensei, you know what I want"

His smirk then went back to a grin as she got all tensed up.

"I-It's getting kinda late, c-can't it wait till tomorrow?"

She mentally cursed herself for sounding so weak. Infront of him no less! He was younger than her and she was stuttering like some shy school girl confessing to her crush in some cliche' scene she saw in a tv show.

"No" he told her sternly before changing his tone "Please sensei"

This caught the woman's attention,_ "He's begging?"_ usually he wouldn't beg for it.

"O-Okay... But m-make it quick"

She quickly turned to her classroom door and opened it, gesturing him to enter. With one quick look outside to see if anybody saw them she then closed the door shut and turn to Naruto, in which surprised her to see him seated in the front desk with his book opened and notes out.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

She asked him as if he had commited murder. Naruto nervously smiled as his sensei looked at him confused.

"Well you see exams are next week and I was kinda hoping sensei would help me study a bit...?"

Kurenai stared at her student before coming to her senses. "O-Of course!" she said as Naruto smiled even more.

_"And here I thought we were going to do something else!"_ she wiped the nonexistant bead of sweat and picked up a book as she began her tutor session.

The session went by quick, even though at first Naruto would fail to understand something complicated as mathematics, Kurenai would do her best by explaining it in a way the blond would understand. In his case it would be ramen, using recipes as examples. She felt proud when the young man would breeze through every practice example she gave him. Kurenai had to admit, once Naruto learned something he stuck by it till he mastered it.

The woman closed the book in hand as she saw the blond finishing up his work. Her glossy red lips formed a small smile.

_"Maybe I got the wrong idea about him and just wants more than to fool around"_

She began to wonder if he wasn't always loud just to get attention maybe he wanted to be recognized as something more than a prankster? The way he cared about those around him. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted people to feel just as he felt. Kurenai's thoughts were broken when she felt two hands snake their way through her arms and grab a hold of her breast. Her eye twitched, she felt like smacking whatever perv would as much as dare to touch her that way but she knew she couldn't, at least not to him. Even though she had earlier.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, what ya thinking about huh?"

There was that shiver again, only he was able to do that to her. She felt his hot breath hit her skin as he whispered from behind her still gropping her chest.

"Na-Naruto please... It's late"

She supress the urge to moan as he massage her breast through the clothing fabric. The blond pretended not to hear her and slipped a hand down her panties and started to rub her pussy.

"You're already this wet, Sensei?"

As he examined the liquid substance that dripped from his fingers, he unbuttoned her white blouse revealing her black and red lacy bra that held her large bust. Then slipping his fingers back inside her, he rested his head against her shoulder enjoying the moans she was giving him.

"Sensei loves it, doesn't she?"

The blond grinned as he inserted two more fingers inside her, making her gasp. Her tight mini skirt was getting wet as he continued to push his fingers inside her wet pussy. With his free hand, he pulled her bra down revealing her perfect shaped double D-cup breast.

"I-I... Hate y-you"

She managed to say in between breathes, for some reason Naruto smiled even more when she spoke those words. He stopped his motions, pulled his hand out of her crotch and turned her to face him bringing her close.

"But wasn't it Sensei that wanted this in the first place?"

Looking away from his blue peircing eyes she saddely frowned. It was true it was because of her that this was all happening. If it weren't for that one drunken night, that one moment she left herself vulnerable, none of this would of happened. Naruto saw her eyes were filled with regret, for a moment he felt bad but shook the feeling off and smiled as he gently placed his hand on her chin and raised her head so she would look at him.

"Kurenai-sensei..." he grinned as she half pouted and half glared at him. He then leaned in to her lips as he caught her in a soft kiss. Red eyes widen at his forwardness but then slowly closed as she gave into the kiss. For a moment the kiss was sweet and loving as Kurenai wrapped her arms around his neck her breast pressed against his chest. This caused the young student to push her against the desk he was sitting on earlier. The woman gasped and said to him with her eyes half lidded.

"Naruto... I-I want it"

Kurenai slid her hand down to Naruto's neglected bulge and caressed it for a bit causing him to softly moan a bit. She then unzipped his pants and saw his large throbbing penis come out. Slowly inserting himself inside her wet pussy, Naruto and Kurenai both moaned as they felt each other connect.

"Na-Naruto!" she gasped out as he suddenly started to thrust, making her moan out loudly. The blond smiled as he took the image of his beautiful 'Sensei', her eyes were filled with lust while her body was on top of the desk, supporting herself on her elbows, her bra still loosely under her breast, her white blouse half buttoned and her mini skirt rolled up her waist. The image made him pound into her even more which made her moan very loud.

"Sensei, if you don't keep your voice down someone might hear us"

However at the moment she didn't seem to care as he was driving her crazy. Naruto reached for her mouth and leaned in to kiss her to keep her from making any much more noise. He cupped one of her breast and massaged it, he then placed his other hand on the back of her thigh and pulled her to him even more. A strand of saliva connected to their lips fell as Kurenai broke the kiss.

"I-I'm cumming!" she warned him, only for him to increase the pace as if he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Her eyes widen as another loud moan escaped from her lips.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm also about to...!"

"Na-Naruto what are you doing?"

He just smiled at her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Today's a special day, sensei!"

Her eyes widen in realization as he was about to cum inside her.

"No! Naruto please, today's not a safe day for me!"

He ignored her pleads and just thrusted harder. Will a few more pumps, Kurenai screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed. Naruto soon followed as he came inside her painting her womb white. Tired and out of breath Kurenai slouched against Naruto's chest, she could feel him breathing roughly. She was startled when she felt him wrap him arms around her.

"Idiot..."

He heard her mumble as her face was buried in his chest. He chuckled at this, she was most likely upset. "Kurenai..." he called out to her, leaving out the suffix out of her name for the first time which surprised her. "Do you... I mean would you consider... Maybe..." he paused, not sure what way to ask her, Kurenai felt him tense up as he tried to tell her something. She looked up from his chest and raised and eye brow at him.

"Yes?"

The blond began to feel his face heat up as he looked down at the woman in his arms. She stared with those beautiful red eyes that made him feel like he was getting to first base with a girl. Heck, he just had sex with her, where did all his confidence go?

"W-Would you... Go out o-on a date with me, this friday?"

This shocked the red eyed woman, not only was he stuttering but he actually asked her out on a date! _"The nerve, that he actually has the decency to ask me out on a date after all the times he has violated, humiliated and raped me!"_ Kurenai's inner thoughts made Naruto all the more nervous as she was debating were to go out with him or not.

_"The bastard! I hate him! Ihatehim! Ihatehim! Ihatehim!"_ she chanted in her head before noticing his stare, right then she looked at his worried eyes and smiled a bit. _"On the other hand, he's been there for me ever since."_ Kurenai thought back before all this mess started. _"The first day I met him, he was the first one to make me smile after my father passed away." _Her thoughts remembered that day perfectly when he first entered her classroom and introduced himself, he gave the most stupidest grin she ever saw when he mentioned his goals in life which were to make his parents proud of him. In which later she found out that his parents had long passed away. Naruto was always wearing that stupid smile when she saw him which she had to admit, it made her feel her heart being wrapped in warmth that made her smile._"Naruto was the one who helped Anko-chan and I, when our friendship was in falling apart. He was always there when Asuma and I..."_

Her thoughts stopped when she realized something about that night, her thoughts then brought her back where this all started.

_Kurenai didn't know where she was going the only thing he knew was she was going far away from him. After finding out that her relationship with her boyfriend wasn't going anywhere and didn't want to take their relationship serious, she decided that he wasn't worth it and she dumped him. Storming out of his place after leaving him she decided to wash all her feelings away by drinking. __She went to a bar where she usually hung out with Anko but was alone this time as Anko was out somewhere else. Incredibly late, Kurenai left the bar after midnight without being hit on, surprisingly._

_"No... Good men...around here!" she thought out loud and hiccuped. As she wandered the streets she came infront of Ichiraku, a ramen stand which happened to be opened at this time._

_She smiled a bit before entering the small stand. Once inside, she saw that it was empty no one seemed to be around. She called out, stumbling forward she made her way to a seat._

_"Hey! Are there any good men here?" she yelled and then she giggled a bit._

_"Kurenai-sensei?"_

_The drunken woman look over the counter to see a familiar face staring at her._

_"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she slurred out as she then smile seductively._

_"Uhh there's no school today" he said as he blushed at the cleavage she was showing by leaning on the counter. "And well...I work here"_

_This raised Kurenai's eye brow a bit when she heard this._

_"What? No student of mine is going to be skipping school!" she was obviously to drunk to notice that there was no class now or the fact that it was too late to even have school right now._

_Kurenai crawled over the counter and tackled Naruto to the ground making him go "oof" as he fell._

_"Sensei, that hurt are you-... Okay?"_

_The drunken woman laid on top of him as he stared at her cleavage bleeding out of her v-cut top with a growing blush._

_"Na~ru~to-kun!" she happily chanted as she got ever so close to him. The blond just nervously laughed as tried to shake off the perverted thoughts. His eyes widen as his teachers lips met with his. The kiss was very awkward, part of it because it was Naruto's first kiss and part of it because Kurenai's drunken state._

_"Mmm... Taste like strawberries"_

_Kurenai gave him a seductive look before going down to his pants. She pulled of his pants off in quick speed before she gasped in surprise._

_"My, my I didn't know my student was well endowed down here"_

_She said as she took the meat in her hand, stroking it slowly._

_"Sensei, what are you doing, this is wrong!"_

_Kurenai's eyes were saddend a bit at his words. "But don't you love your sensei?"_

_She then grinned as she lifted up her shirt revealing her perky tits and took his cock placing it between her breast._

_"Because Sensei loves you"_

_She pressed her boobs around his cock and started to stroke him, earning a moan from her blond student._

_"Oh yes, in fact Sensei has always wanted to do this with you. Naruto-kun is so sweet to his sensei and now she wants to repay him."_

_She licked the tip, flickering tongue around it. In seconds he came all over her tits and face making her sigh in satisfaction._

_"That's a good boy. Now..."_

_She then proceeded to removing her pants off leaving only her black thong._

_"Do me!"_

_She happily smiled as she spread her legs giving Naruto a full view of her pussy._

_"Uhh what do I do?"_

_Kurenai continued to smile as she guided him._

_"Stick your tongue and get a good taste of your Sensei"_

_Naruto did just that and stuck his tongue inside her. Moaning as he did, Kurenai grabbed his head an pushed him deeper to her. She screamed as he was doing a great job at it even though it was his first time._

_"Naruuuuto-kun!"_

_She yelled as she climaxed. The blond was afraid he might of done something bad but felt oddly turned on by her screams and moans. "So this why Ero-sennin loves this so much" as he thought this, his penis started to to poke Kurenai's leg which didn't go unnoticed as she smiled at him._

_"Naruto-kun, you just relax and let me do all the work"_

_She pushed him and laid him on the floor as she got on top of him. Positioning herself right under his cock she slowly lowered herself. She moaned as every inch entered her, she bit her lip as he stretched her insides._

_"So... Big"_

_As she straddled him, Naruto couldn't help but to enjoy the view, looking up he saw a naked goddess riding him. He moaned in pleasure as she started to bounce up and down. The pleasure was out of this world, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven, if heaven was Kurenai Yuuhi._

_They both moaned, feeling the waves of pleasure hitting them. Kurenai grinded her hips, Naruto not wanting to feel like he wasn't doing much started to push into her as well._

_"Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!"_

_Seconds later, Kurenai climaxes leaving Naruto still hard. The ruby eyed woman smiles and begins to lick his cock before taking it all in her mouth. The blond watched as his teacher bopped her head up and down while she made loud slurping sounds._

_"Sensei..."_

_He breathed out as he came ropes of semen in her mouth, making her smile as she licked her lips enjoying the taste._

_"Mmm so good..."_

_After their little exercise, Naruto decided to close the shop before anybody would walk in on them. As he locked the door and looked to see if anybody was around, he turned the lights off before happily returning to his teacher to continue their sex adventures, little did Kurenai know, a security video camera had caught everything on tape._

"Kurenai?"

The concern blond lightly shook the woman in his arms, breaking her thoughts. She noticed the look Naruto was giving her, it was part worry, part fear and was that a little part, love? Her lips made a smile, he was cute when he was like that, which now she knew the answer to his question. As she sat on top of the desk, she crossed her arms around her chest, closed her eyes and dropped her smile.

"Uzumaki, Naruto..."

She began as she felt the blond tense up when she said his name. He knew this wasn't going to be good, the tone she took was serious and well, scary.

"Not only have you blackmailed me into being your servant these last past couple of months. You have also touched my body without my consent repeatedly."

The blond flinched, being scolded like this wasn't something new to him, except this time he actually felt bad this time. Kurenai saw the guilty look Naruto had when she opened her eyes. She gave a small smirk before continuing.

"Rape is a serious offence and I can have you arrested and sent to prison"

Although she knew she wouldn't actually do that, she just wanted to punish the boy in anyway she could to get back at him.

"But..."

Kurenai then wrapped her arms around the scared blond, catching him by surprise. The downcast blond looked at his teacher, to his surprise he saw something he never seen before.

"Uzumaki Naruto knows how to get a woman like no other man. Even if it is blackmailing her to win her love."

She had this most cheerful grin Naruto has ever seen on the woman he calls sensei. As he opens his mouth to talk he is hushed by one of Kurenai's delicate fingers. She smiled.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Naruto"

She placed her lips against his and gave him a loving kiss. The blond was lost but his eyes calmly closed as she kissed him. The warm feeling inside him made him incredibly happy and took the chance by celebrating by embracing the woman tightly and spinning her around. Kurenai was startled a bit but then giggled at the blond's enthusiastic hug. As he placed her on her feet, he engulfed her in a deep kiss. When they broke for some much needed air, Naruto couldn't help but to grin. Kurenai, seeing him give her that stupid grin she hate to love, couldn't help herself but to grin back at him. As the two properly fixed themselves, they both exited the classroom together side by side. They made their way down the staircase into the front of the school and stopped when Kurenai held his hand as she had something to say. For a moment she stared at her hand holding his and lightly blushed at his warmth.

"I want you to give it to me"

She said confusing the blond. He raised a brow before speaking.

"Don't ya think it's kind of bad doing it in public?"

Kurenai shook her head. He clearly didn't catch what she meant.

"No, I mean I want the tape"

Realizing what she meant his mouth made the 'O' shape and then he nervously grinned.

"I destroyed that thing a long time ago"

For a moment the woman just stood there, still holding his hand before she shook in what seemed to be anger to Naruto. All this time she was forced into having sexual relationship with the boy because he blackmailed her with a taped of Naruto and her having sex in a noddle shop while she was drunk. Her eyebrow twitched.

"I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands so I burned it before anyone else could see it"

So he was never really going to show it to anyone in the first place. How silly of her to think that he would actually ruin someone's life like that. She relaxed a bit after a while and then smiled. _"Typical Naruto..."_

"Well I guess that means no more sex, right?"

She let go of his hand and began to walk away.

"N-No Kurenai-sensei, that's not fair- We're still going out r-right?"

As he stuttered, he ran after her. She felt the blond running towards her and smiled. Quickly turning around she caught the blond in a kiss, not worried about being caught kissing a student, she deepend the kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, she moan into the kiss. Breaking off the kiss to catch some air, only having a trail of saliva connecting their lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly looked into his eyes.

"Does that answer your question Naruto-kun?"

Naruto could only nod as she still had him lost in that kiss. She smiled to herself. "Yes now it's my turn to be in control!" she mentally thought to herself. She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"How about we continue this at my place?"

Again Naruto only nodded and she smiled and took his hand into hers. As they made their way towards Kurenai's apartment. Naruto with a goofy grin asked.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend, sensei?"

"Well you have to stop calling me sensei if I'm going to be your girlfriend"

They smile at each other and he nodded. Then she frowned and realized that relationship was going to get complicated as teacher and student they are gonna have to keep everything a secret. Kurenai smiled again though, as she looked to the blond, she was willing to risk it as long as he was by her side. She was not going to lose him because to her, he was one of a kind.

The end.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this One-shot, please Review. Now I know some are wondering why I haven't updated my other fic(s) and to put it simple, I'm not very motivated and not pleased how its turned out. I'm going to see if I can make the chapters longer and change a few things. Anyways as for this one-shot, I really wanted to make it a multi-chap but knowing me I won't be able to. However I can make a sequel if the demand is high enough, I'm already considering making a sequel to "Attending Ino's body". ke an eye out at my profile for updates. Thank you all._


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes lingered at the windows, looking outside her thoughts took her towards her relationship with her new 'boyfriend'. It had been more than a week since they officially became a couple and now she couldn't stand to be away from him. She loved being around him, loved his embrace, his smile. Kinda funny how just a week ago she wanted nothing more than to get rid of him but now it was the opposite of that. Kurenai thought back to their date and how amazingly well it had gone, well except for the fact that they had to hide and keep it a secret when they were together in public. It had been a monday instead of a friday since people weren't out much on a school day. Naruto had told her to wear something real nice and she did, though at first she thought wearing her favorite red dress was too much but Naruto told her it was perfect and suited her. She had to admit Naruto looked pretty handsome when he wore formal clothing. They had gone to a fancy restaurant which surprised Kurenai that Naruto had enough money to pay the bill seeing how expensive the food was. After that he walked her home and placed a kiss on her lips before being pulled into her home. Her daydreams were broke by a voice.

"Uhh sensei?"

A student called out as everybody in the class stared at her waiting for her to start her lecture. The red eyed woman lightly blushed, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat trying to shake her thoughts away. She took her book in hand and began flipping the pages before she spoke.

"Alright if you all turn to page 103, we'll start our lesson"

As every student flipped their books to the right page, Kurenai sighed behind the cover of her book so no one would see her. Peeking out of the book she looked towards the clock on the wall and sighed once more. Time seemed to be going very slow for her today.

"Only 11:42?"

This was going to be a long day for her but at least after class she'd get to be with Naruto again, hopefully with no interruptions. Naruto working part time at a local ramen shop, the same place she had encounter him that faithful day, had given them less time to be together. Kurenai frowned, she wished he would quit, she didn't like him working at a young age but he told her that he needed the extra money.

Meanwhile outside the school's track, our favorite blond was running his daily laps around the track, he was also deep in thought. Today was his day off and he was happy to spend it with Kurenai. Naruto finished a lap and went for another, he was pleased that the date he had planned was a success he was happy that Kurenai enjoyed herself. He was nearing the finish line when he heard someone call.

"Oi Uzumaki! Heads up!"

Before he could react, a ball flew towards him hitting him in the face knocking him down. As he rubbed his red cheek, he heard the loud laughs of the woman who threw the ball.

"Anko..."

He muttered, trying to ignore her loud giggles. He stood back up about to resume his run when she once again called him this time she refrained herself from throwing a ball.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm talking to you! Get your ass over here!"

She threaten to throw another ball at him if he didn't, Naruto had no choice but to do as she says. He ran off course, making his way towards her and then he stood before the girl's sadistic P.E. instructor.

"What?"

"Now, now Naru-chan that's no way to speak to your school teachers"

The blond grimaced at the nickname she had given him. She always called him that whether it'd be in public or just them two. Naruto sighed and decided to play it by her rules.

"What is it, Anko-sensei?"

The purple headed woman smiled, she was actually rather excited by what he could tell. She put both hands behind her back innocently and then spoke in a teasing tone.

"Guess what?"

"Uhh, what?"

Naruto didn't really seem interested, usually all she'd talk about were things they both had in common. Which usually was their favorite foods and how they were having a big sale after school. Which they'd end up dragging the other along. The other thing they had in common got Naruto's attention as she whispered into his ear.

"It has something to do with Kure-chan"

"Wh-What is it? Did something happen to her?"

His initial reaction caused Anko to raise one brow at his reaction and then grinned. Naruto cursed himself for falling into Anko's trap.

"Gee Naru-chan, if I didn't know any better it seems your awfully interested when it comes to Kure-chan. You don't have a crush on her do you?"

"N-No it's nothing like that, I-I'm just worried for her as a student, you know"

Anko eyed him carefully before nodding at his poor excuse. Sometimes you had to be a big moron to actually get away with a excuse like his. However Anko's smile didn't vanish, it only grew as she told him.

"Don't spoil it by telling her but I got Kure-chan a blind date after class!"

At this Naruto's expression was completely unreadable as he just stated blankly at her. He then nervously laughed and forced a smile as best as he could.

"Your not jealous are you Naru-chan?"

"I told you already, I'm not like that!"

He tried so hard not to say what he really felt and just smiled with his eyes closed, trying his best to not show any possible sign of jealousy. Anko just laughed as she continued to tease him.

"I'm just kidding Naru-chan, I know Kure-chan and she would never go out with someone like you"

_"That's it! I'm gonna kill this woman!"_

"But I would"

Naruto's rage was put on pause, Anko had gotten very close to him that their lips were almost touching. The blond began to stutter, it seemed like he couldn't talk. She was about to kiss him when she pulled back grinning like a maniac.

"Got you!"

The purple headed woman laughed as she held her stomach trying to contain the laughter. Naruto frowned, his anger returning back to him. As he clenched his fist on his sides, he hated when she teased him and made him look like a fool.

"You should of seen the look on you face!"

Tears were now bursting out of her, Anko loved teasing the blond. In fact she made it her mission ever since they met, to embarrass and humiliate him whenever she could. It was either a small tease or a prank.

"As if I could ever go out with you, you're a student! We'd get in a lot of trouble."

Her words actually frighten the blond a bit, if Kurenai and him ever got caught both of their lives would be put to shame and Kurenai would most likely go to jail. He mentally shook the thought of that actually happening, he'd never let that happen.

"But if I was a bit younger, I'd never let you go _Uzumaki_"

She emphasized his last name to make him know she was being serious. Naruto gave her a shaky smile, having enough of her shenanigans, he then turned around and started making his way back to the track.

"Oi don't you wanna hear about Kure-chan's date?"

The blond immediately stopped and turned back to her.

"I-I thought you were joking about that...?"

The serious look on her face told him that she wasn't. He quickly made his way back to her but not too fast so he didn't seem too eager and questioned her about this blind date, while trying not to sound mad or jealous.

"Well you know the guy that is always late to his first class all the time? The guy in class 3-2A?"

"The guy that wears the hospital mask all the time? Yeah what about him?" Naruto's eyes widen as he piece in the information together. "You don't mean that's the guy you got for the blind date?" Anko only happily nodded.

Moments later, Anko left Naruto back to his run as she had her own work to get to. By now Naruto's anger was over nine thousand, as he ran around the track leaving a trail of fire, he couldn't stop thinking about the guy who Anko set up a date with, he was to put it simple, a ladies man. Naruto could not compete with him, he was the kind of guy who had chicks of all ages lining up for him and Naruto, well he couldn't get one girl in his age to even consider going out with him. He groaned at the fact that he had to blackmail someone to be with him. He sighed but wasn't going to give up.

_"If I can catch up with Sensei after school before Anko can, then she'll miss the date and won't be able to go!"_

As Naruto finished his final lap, he hoped that his plan would work without any flaws.

School had finally come to an end and Kurenai was ready to head out and meet Naruto. She walking down an empty hall with a small smile gracing her lips when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Kure-chan!"

"Anko?"

Kurenai turned and her red eyes caught the woman running up to her. She stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath, the purple headed woman grinned. It seemed she rushed here as soon as she could.

"Kure-chan, I got you a gift!"

Kurenai knew that when Anko said something like that it usually meant there was something more to it. She crossed her arms and questioned her.

"No games, Anko. I'm really tired and I wanna go home"

"Aww c'mon, Kure-chan you're no fun!"

She smiled at Anko's childish behavior, it was very identical to a certain blond student she knew. Kurenai didn't want to waste any time and decided to get this over with already. "Alright Anko what is it?" Her friend only grinned before speaking.

"I got you a date and he is waiting for you right now!"

"W-What? Nonsense I don't have time to go on any dates."

She was about to leave it at that when she felt Anko's hand on her shoulder. She starred into her eyes with worry and concern. "Please Kure-chan, I know your break up with Asuma ended pretty badly but I think now you're ready to start dating again. Ever since the break up you've been acting pretty weird, trust me it'll make you feel better"

"Anko I'm fine, I don't need-"

"Please Kure-chan... Do it for me"

Kurenai tried to play it off but she couldn't deny Anko legit concern over her. She already had a boyfriend that made her happy, even though she couldn't tell Anko she knew she couldn't accept her offer. Kurenai bit her lip trying her best to figure out a way out of this but couldn't, not without crushing Anko's feelings. And if she did accept her offer, how would Naruto feel? She groaned, she knew she was going to regret this.

"Alright I'll go but only to prove to you I'm fine"

"Yay!"

Anko pulled her into a tight embrace as she celebrated. Kurenai sighed, she would have to find an excuse to tell Naruto. Hopefully he wouldn't find out and this date won't be a big deal. As Kurenai pulled away from Anko, she noticed yellow hair disappear in the corner of the halls. Her eyes widen in worry.

_"Naruto?"_


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto had been dismissed from his class he dashed through the halls of the school hoping to catch Kurenai before Anko could get the chance. "Damn people won't move out of the way!" He said to himself as he reached the staircase and climbed towards the second floor. As Kurenai's class was just around the corner, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Kurenai's voice and unfortunately Anko's as well. Naruto grimaced at Kurenai accepting Anko's offer to a blind date. He leaned up on the wall and slid to the floor. Naruto knew he couldn't go up to Anko and tell her Kurenai was already dating someone. He sighed and pouted before he stood up, he just hoped nothing would happen between Kurenai and the attractive teacher every girl went crazy for.

"Damn that guy!"

Naruto roared and slammed his against the wall ignoring the pain coming to his knuckles. Taking a deep breath Naruto decided he needed to calm down, getting angry wasn't usually his initial reaction when things didn't go his way but when ever Kurenai was involved he found himself to overreacting most often. As he walked out of the school grounds he slid both hands in his pockets and began walking home. He gave another sigh as he walked the streets. He was looking forward on spending his day off with Kurenai, he was gonna take her to the same restaurant he had taken her last. Sure it was expensive but he saw how much she had enjoyed herself and thought he could do it again if it meant it would make her happy once again, plus the food was actually pretty good. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate, he stopped and pulled his phone out. Checking up his new messages he saw that he had two new text messages.

****Something came up and I am not going to be able to meet up for our date tonight****

Read the first text from Kurenai, he frowned that she had chosen to lie to him but he understood that she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Naruto closed the message and read the next one.

****I'm sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you!****

It seemed Naruto was right, she wasn't one to hurt others. He tried to guess what she could possibly give him. Still he couldn't shake the feeling knowing that another guy was going out with his woman. Naruto had to find out what they were doing. He pulled out his phone once more and dialed a number hoping the other person would quickly pick up.

"Hello? Anko?"

* * *

><p>To say Naruto was pissed was an understatement he was beyond that line that now it seemed to all just vanish like he wasn't angry with Anko to begin with. When he had called her up to get her to tell him where Kurenai was without sounding desperate, the woman on the other line couldn't help but tease him. If she could have seen Naruto's red face she would have know something was up. Eventually she gave him the location where Kurenai and Kakashi were and it just upset Naruto further more. The restaurant Naruto had taken Kurenai not too long ago was the same restaurant they were now in. Naruto sighed as he observed the place from outside, his eyes narrowed when he caught the two seated in a table as they looked through their menus. Naruto's blue eyes shined at the sight of his sexy girlfriend. To Naruto, Kurenai looked like a goddess, beautiful and this time more than usual as she wore a simple black dress not the same one from before but nonetheless it made her look gorgeous. His eyes then fell at the sight of the silver haired man across from her. Kakashi wore the usual hospital mask like always, his clothes were nothing fancy just regular clothing.<p>

"Bastard"

Naruto muttered, the man couldn't even wear formal clothes for a date with a beautiful woman such as Kurenai Yuuhi. It showed Naruto how well Kakashi cared about making a good impression on the opposite sex. But then Naruto thought that maybe he was just that good that he didn't need to make a good impression as he could easily get women with just his looks! The blonde cursed every pretty boy in the world.

"Kurenai is different though, she's special and she wouldn't fall for someone like that... I hope" His thoughts were then put on hold when he caught a sight of a familiar face working in the restaurant. Naruto smiled when he formed up a devious plan.

* * *

><p>Kurenai tried to be polite as she was on her 'blind date', Anko had practically forced her to go on this date. Kurenai didn't want to, she already had a boyfriend, heck even if he was a student of hers that blackmailed her into having sex with her only after she had seduced him into it the first place she still thought of him as her boyfriend. Kurenai sighed as she looked over the menu while hiding her face, she just hoped she could get this date over with and hope like nothing ever happened. She also hoped Naruto wouldn't find out, who knows how he'll react. Probably freak out.<p>

"Yuuhi-san, you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?"

Kakashi asked snapping Kurenai out of her thoughts and pull herself away from the menu. "I'm sorry, I guess today wore me out more than usual" She gave him a small smile as he eyed her carefully. Before he could examine her anymore, Both Kurenai and Kakashi were greeted by their unexpected waiter.

"Good evenin' My name is Naruto and I'll be your waiter this evening" Kurenai jumped in her seat when she saw Naruto in a waiter's uniform standing right in front of their table.

_"Naruto? What are you doing here? How did he know?"_

Kurenai screamed in her head but remained calm on the outside. She lightly blushed at the sight of him in a black vest with a white button shirt underneath and black pants, the waiter uniform sure did suit him well and made him look very handsome.

"What can I start you of with? Drinks?"

Naruto acted the part like he actually did work there, he did everything a waiter was suppose to do. "Just water for me" Kakashi said before motioning to the woman across. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the silver haired man to carefully examine him for a bit, he could already say he didn't like Kakashi. Breaking his stare from the silver haired man, Naruto's eyes then lit up when he turned towards his red eyed girlfriend.

"And for the lovely lady? Maybe an Ice tea?"

Kurenai could tell that Naruto was being overprotective, however his smile told her something else maybe that he wasn't mad at her? Could it be that maybe he was just looking after her? Whatever it was Naruto didn't want to just let it be.

"Ice tea sounds lovely" She smiled back and cursed how well he knew her favorite non-alcoholic drink. What else did he know, she wondered.

"Well I'll be back in a flash with your drinks and then, if you're ready, get your orders"

Naruto stood there for a moment just smiling at them before heading into the back. He sighed once he was away from their table, the look on Kurenai was priceless but that wasn't what Naruto was looking for, no he was looking to see if there was anything going on like if Kakashi was bugging her Naruto would just swing in like the hero and save his princess. He would just have to make sure nothing happens, after all Naruto was very possessive when it came to Kurenai.

"Oi, make sure you don't mess up!"

Shikamaru, the more or less helpful friend who was relaxing in the back while Naruto took his spot. The lazy young man took out a pack of cigarets and pulled one out with his lips. Naruto raised a curious eye brow, "Hey, I didn't know you smoke" Shikamaru just stared blankly at him for a bit before looking at the pack of smokes and realizing that he himself had forgot when he started smoking.

"Damn Asuma must of rubbed off on me"

Naruto remembered that Asuma was Shikamaru's old mentor and also Kurenai's ex-boyfriend. He didn't want to talk about him now, Naruto already had Kakashi to deal with. Having enough chatting with the lazy genius, he went up to get those drinks. The good thing was that the restaurant wasn't busy, god knows how much Naruto hated dealing with a big crowd of customers at Ichiraku's. Which made Naruto wonder how Shikamaru even got this job in the first place, surely he would of mentioned it at school and complain about it. With a shrug, Naruto dismissed the thought and placed a toothy grin on his face before making his way back to Kurenai's table.

"One Ice tea for the lovely lady..." Naruto said cheerfully and placed the beverage in front of Kurenai who was trying her best to stay in character. The blond smiled at Kurenai making her sweat under his gaze before turning to the neglected silver haired man.

"And here's your water" Naruto said with monotone.

Kakashi gave him a simple eye smile before turning to his date, "Yuuhi-san, are you ready to order?"

Kurenai stuttered before simply nodding, she had trouble keeping herself calm. Having your boyfriend wait on you while you were on a date with some other guy wasn't exactly easy. She hoped the night would go smoothly after all this and she prayed Naruto wouldn't attack her date. Taking a glance at the blond she could that he was calm at the moment, maybe things could go her way.

"Can you tell me about your specials?"

Kakashi asked only to make the blond tense up at the question. Naruto wanted to face palm himself, he had forgotten to ask Shikamaru about the menu and what to offer the guest. Quickly coming up with an idea the blond decided to use his best knowledge.

"Let me suggest one of our ramen dishes, they are very delicious" Naruto said in a courteous manner surprising not only Kurenai but himself as well.

Kakashi shook his head, "Is there anything else? I don't really like ramen"

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist ready to punch the guy. How could anyone not like ramen? It was gods gift to mankind or at least that's how Naruto saw it. Kurenai noticing the killing intent radiating of the blond decided to take action "Ramen sounds good! I'll take one Miso flavored bowl with pork on top " she said in nervous tone. Once she saw Naruto's eye lit up, she sighed. She actually surprised herself that she knew Naruto's favorite.

"I guess I'll try your Curry rice" Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile.

Naruto smiled at him but was actually gritting his teeth, _"This guys hates ramen but is ordering Curry?" _giving them both a smile Naruto departed to the kitchen.

"Naruto?" As he was about to enter the double doors leading towards the kitchen, the blond heard a familiar voice call out to him. When he turned he was met by a blonde girl with four pig tails.

"Temari...? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I should ask you the same..." the girl named Temari said as she narrowed her eyes, "I work here and I don't remember ever seeing you here before. Working here." the blonde girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. She had known the blond through her younger brother, Gaara and pretty much knew Naruto was unpredictable when it came to these types of situations. The blond had a reputation of getting into trouble by pissing off his classmates, teachers, and even his friends. When he was doing something out of the ordinary then that's when he was up to something.

"Uhh well you see, funny thing is I'm helping out a friend" Naruto lied but Temari wasn't easily convinced, she saw that nervous look, the same look when he was plotting something.

"Oh is that so? She said as she leaned in close to his face trying to corner him.

"Ye-Yeah I could ask him to tell you if you want" For a moment Naruto's eyes strayed towards Kurenai's table before looking back at Temari's eyes. Sighing, Temari leaned back before asking Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I told you, I'm helping out a friend"

However Temari wasn't buying it, she knew Naruto Uzumaki. She decided to let it slide for now, she just wanted for her shift to be over so she could go home and catch some sleep.

When they both entered the kitchen, Naruto and Temari saw Shikamaru very occupied, he seemed to be preparing an order for a customer. That's right, Shikamaru was cooking, something he found to be _troublesome_ as he put it. Both blonds were amazed by this, shocked even. Shikamaru never did do anything that was troublesome and here he was working hard cutting up some veggies, firing up the stove and working around the kitchen as another worker helped him out.

"I can't believe that lazy ass is actually doing something for a change" Temari said, stunned by the pineapple headed amateur chef.

"Yeah, to think the day Shikamaru... cooking meals for other people!" Naruto said in an equally shocked expression as the blonde girl.

"Wait. You know Shikamaru?" he asked as he turned to her, it barely hit him that they work in the same restaurant.

"Yeah, unfortunately" she said in bored tone this time. "One day he just decides to work here. I don't know how someone like him could get a job like this or why even get it in the first place? The job is so demanding and stressful, I'm surprised this lazy-ass isn't fired yet"

"Hey, I heard that" Shikamaru yelled before sighing and muttering 'Troublesome'.

Then it hit Naruto once again, he realized the real reason why Shikamaru would take such a job. The reason was right in front of him, _"Temari!"_ Naruto thought to himself and then he grinned slyly at Shikamaru. Giving him a nudge on his arm Naruto decided to tease his classmate.

"Hey Shikamaru, never thought you'd actually do hard work just for a girl"

Shikamaru turned towards the blond before he covered his mouth and taking him away from Temari's hearing range.

"Look don't say anything like that. I am not doing this for her... I just needed the extra cash" he said looking away from the blond, he didn't want him to see the light blush that came to his cheeks.

"Besides why would I take a job for her. I mean she's a pain and really bossy"

Naruto happily smiled at the too obvious Shikamaru smitten by the blonde girl. It was only because he was with Kurenai he was able to know these things. He wasn't completely hopeless now was he?

"Hehehe, it's fine" Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face, "I understand"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at him, "You do?" now it was his turn.

"Oh so you have a girl you like?" Shikamaru mused before giving Naruto a small teasing grin, "Never thought the 'Amazing Uzumaki Naruto' would be falling for someone"

"I got orders to take care of" Naruto mumbled, hiding his blushing face away from Shikamaru. Naruto frowned, he had never been teased by his pineapple headed friend before and now here he was poking fun at him.

A few minutes later Naruto had Kurenai and Kakashi's meals prepared. When he arrived to their table, Kurenai was laughing as Kakashi just eye smiled at her. It seemed he was able to make his woman laugh and smile, that was his job. Naruto frowned mentally but never did he drop his act, he only holding his anger and jealousy back.

When Kurenai and Kakashi were alone waiting for their food it had gotten quiet and awkward so after a while the silver haired man decided to break that awkward tension. He mentioned how their waiter reminded him of a student he would once in a while encounter in the halls. Describing him as a yellow flash maelstrom making his way upstairs as quickly as possible only to leave destruction in his trail.

Kurenai giggled at the image, it was definitely her Naruto because once he was free from his class and Kurenai was alone in her classroom, he would sneak in to fool around.

"Here are your meals" Naruto said as he tried to hide his depression but Kurenai caught it and immediately killed her laughter. "Enjoy" and with that said Naruto turned to leave the couple continue their date.

Kurenai watched Naruto walk with his shoulders slumped and a gloomy atmosphere follow him. He must of seen her when she was laughing at Kakashi's story and gotten jealous. She sighed as she turned her sights to her ramen bowl before smiling at the poorly shaped heart on her noodles he tried to make. Her boyfriend sure was one to easily get jealous when other guy's approached her or even talked to her. Well she would have to see it to remind him who exactly she belongs to. Just right after this date. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Kurenai-sensei? On a date?"<p>

Shikamaru said as he stared at the two from the back. Naruto leaned on a wall next to the pineapple headed male as he crossed his arms and pouted like a small child.

"I never thought I'd see her here" Shikamaru said not sensing Naruto's depressed mood. "And on date too"

Shikamaru was surprised because unlike Asuma, Kurenai was already moving on with her life while his mentor was still sulking and regretting losing said woman.

"Well at least the guy good looking and not a complete loser"

At this Naruto turned his back towards the pineapple head while he sulked even more.

"I'm not a loser" He said with a childish pout.

Shikamaru glanced at the blond who was slumped in a pathetic atmosphere. He sighed, "I didn't mean to call you that"

The blond realized he had spoken out loud, he turned to his friend with a sheepish smile. Shikamaru eyed the blond, he was acting strange but he was known to act like that so he thought nothing more. A wrong move by the lazy genius.

"You're waiting on them right?" the lazy boy asked and Naruto nodded. "Well it's your job to make sure their night goes well, now get out there before you make me look bad"

The lazy genius then went back to the kitchen as he decided to try out preparing a certain recipe for a certain blonde girl. He didn't want Naruto anywhere near him while he was in the kitchen as the blond tends to tease people when the opportunity came which would get very troublesome as Shikamaru would say it. If he didn't have Temari in his mind, Shikamaru might had noticed Naruto's true intentions.

Sighing once again Naruto watched from afar at the two, it seemed that they were having a pleasant conversation while they enjoyed their meal.

_"God dammit Uzumaki!"_ he yelled in his head,_ "That's your woman!"_ he mentally scolded himself.

_"Now... go get her before that hospital patient gets her sick!"_

Giving himself a mental salute, "Hai!" Naruto marched towards Kurenai's table.

"Hello again"

Naruto said with a big toothy smile. Kakashi stared at the blond waiter as he just stood there. Kurenai was also wondering why Naruto was just standing there, frozen like a statue.

"Oh no!" Kurenai thought to herself, "Please Naruto don't do anything stupid!"

Her red eyes caught his hands forming into fist. She was now worried Naruto was about to punch her blind date out cold. Her eyes widen as he pulled his arm back and fist ready to punch Kakashi's lights out.

"Naruto! No!"

"Here's your check"

Kurenai's eyes stared blankly at Naruto as he had handed Kakashi their bill for the meal. "Ehh?" She blushed, both Naruto and Kakashi were staring at her, she had jumped out her seat and cried out towards the blond. Fortunately, being the one to come to her rescue, Naruto had came up with an excuse to cover for her sudden outburst.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Ma'am" Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm guessing you are paying for the bill?" Kurenai almost fell, this was so like Naruto, always unpredictable. She sighed before sitting back and smiling.

* * *

><p>Moments later Naruto was grinning ear to ear, Kurenai's date was finally done. All there was left was the walk back home and he would make sure nothing happened. Naruto was about to head out when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.<p>

"Oi Uzumaki! Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto gulped before turning around, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw Anko wearing a black tube dress that showed plenty of cleavage and her sexy legs.

"A-A-A-An-Anko!" he stammered, his face was crimson red and he couldn't help but to looked away, "Wha-What're you doing here?"

The purple headed woman grinned as she stuck on finger out.

"Well since you called I thought I might as well help you spy on Kure-chan" Naruto cursed himself and knew Anko wouldn't let him go that easily but the good thing was that Kurenai's date was finished.

"And you're here alone?"

Anko cocked an eyebrow before frowning, "Yeah and so what of it?"

"Uhh nothing! I just thought you were on a date or something!" Naruto smiled sheepishly as he tried not to piss off the woman in front of him. She could be really scary when you reminded her she was still single.

"Oh in that case" Anko grinned at Naruto before grabbing his arm and pulling him to her, "You're going to be my date" Naruto stared with wide eyes at the purple haired woman, his brain took some time to process what she had just said.

"Ehhhh!"

* * *

><p>With Kurenai<p>

"I had a wonderful evening, thank you Kakashi-san"

Kurenai smiled as she tried to find Naruto from behind the silver haired man. They were just outside the restaurant and Kurenai tried to wrap this date up as quickly as she could.

"I had a wonderful time as well" Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

Both adults stood there, it was very quiet and kind of awkward actually. Kurenai wanted to get this day over with, she just wanted to get home with no problems and maybe take Naruto home with her so they can kiss and make up.

"Well goodnight" Kurenai smile never broke she then pretended to walk to a random street.

"You don't need me to walk you home?" Kakashi said and the red eyes woman turned back and shook her head, "No, thank you"

With that said, Kakashi shrugged turned the opposite way and made his way home. Once Kurenai was sure he had left, she hurried back towards the restaurant to look for blue-eyed blond. Thinking quickly, Kurenai reached for her phone and dialed the blond's cell phone number.

"Kurenai?"

Kurenai's eyes widen at the familiar voice, it wasn't Naruto's. No it was one she thought she would hear again or at least so soon. she cursed and hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. Upon turning she was greeted by her ex-boyfriend, Sarutobi Asuma.

"A-Asuma!"

_"Hello?"_ Kurenai quickly hid her phone behind her back so Asuma wouldn't of catch anything from her current boyfriend. _"Where are you?"_ Naruto called out from the other end, "Kurenai?"

Before he could say anything else, Kurenai shut her phone canceling the call. She gave a nervous laugh as Asuma eyed her.

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto<p>

"What happened?" Anko asked as she awaited for her order.

"It was her but she didn't say anything" Naruto worried, he was wondering if she had gotten in trouble somehow. Probably Kakashi raped girls after their date and Kurenai was calling for help but wasn't able to talk or maybe she had been kidnapped and she tried to signal him. Whatever the case was Naruto was terribly worried like he had been this entire night.

"I have to go find her!" Naruto stood up from his seat only to be seat back down when Anko pushed him with.

"And leave me alone? Forget it!" Naruto frowned at the woman in front of him, her smile was just teasing him. The blond pouted and looked away from Anko, just looking at her was begging to look at her chest. His eyes then caught glance of Kurenai with another man outside the restaurant and it wasn't Kakashi.

"There she is!" Naruto pointed and Anko followed.

"Ah Asuma is still trying to get back with Kure-chan?"

"Yeah- Wait what?" Naruto looked back at the purple head woman. This time Anko didn't smile. "What? Did you not know about Asuma?"

"Well yeah but why does he want to get back with Kurenai?" Anko shrugged

"I don't know, I guess he finally grew up and wants Kurenai back. I think Kure-chan will take him back, she's always wanted a serious relationship"

At this, Naruto's heart sank. He sat back down and watched from inside as the two were talking outside. Could it be that she would take him back? It had been her last relationship and Kurenai wanted a man not a boy.

* * *

><p>With Kurenai<p>

Kurenai's red eyes stared at her ex-boyfriend, he had to bump into her at the wrong time. She just wanted to have a normal day with Naruto, no blind dates and no ex. Maybe taking home Naruto in that waiter uniform would be okay but not this.

"Asuma... Wh-What are you doing here?"

It had been a long time since she had last seen Asuma, he didn't look to good. In fact he looked like a complete wreck, his beard had grown even more, his eyes had bags under and he had an incredible stench of cigarettes. Had he been a mess after their break up?

"I came to see Shikamaru at his new job"

Asuma scratched the back of his head, he was still thinking about Kurenai ever since.

"Oh"

"Listen, Kurenai... I want to tell you something..."

Kurenai nodded slowly, she didn't know why her mouth was working.

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto<p>

"Mmm Dango!" Anko hummed as she engulfed her dumplings.

"Shouldn't you eat those last?" Naruto said

"I don't know, shouldn't you be happy you're on a date with the hottest girl in the planet?" Anko grinned but Naruto groaned making her drop her smile. She quickly wiped her lips of any traces of food before looking at the blond.

"You know Uzumaki, most men would kill to go on a date with me! Why are you so down anyways? Kurenai might get what she always wanted"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah what's that?"

Anko took a bite out of her dango before grinning at blond once again.

"A man who can make her happy"

Those words hit Naruto like a tank. He tried to think back when he had made Kurenai happy and all he could think of was how he forced her to have sex with him. He wasn't anything close of what she wanted.

"Are you jealous that it's not you?"

When the blond didn't answer it made it very clear that Naruto had strong feeling for her best friend. Shuffling in her seat, Anko cleared her throat. She blushed lightly when the blond's eye were finally on her, she had been trying the entire time to get him to talk to her but it seemed he had truly been worried for Kurenai.

"I know what it's like..." she started, it was her turn to look away as her eyes avoided his. She feared what she was about to say. Naruto only stared at her with a curious look. "When someone doesn't look at you the same way they look at someone they love. No matter what you do, they won't acknowledge your love... not until you take action."

Naruto was confused and surprised that the P.E. teacher was crushing on someone, it was not like her to act like this. The blond grew more confused as Anko abruptly stood up, pushing her chair back. She stared at him with a fierce look, her eyes were filled with determination, hopeful, and an uncertain look. She stomp towards the blond before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Anko then pulled the blond up to her and smashed her lips onto his. Naruto's eyes widen as he froze in place, not only was Anko kissing him but she was doing it in public where anyone could see!

This night sure was getting weird...

* * *

><p>In another part of town a busty blonde woman was waiting right outside a neighborhood apartment. The door number looked for was 303. She had been told by Jiraiya, an old friend, that this was the correct address but there was no answer. It seemed Naruto was not home. Calling the him by his phone would work, only if Jiraiya had left her with his number. She sighed, she had been told that he worked at a small ramen restaurant but she didn't know where it was.<p>

"He better hurry up or else that brat is in serious trouble" the blonde woman looked the time and frowned. It was getting close to midnight and he wasn't yet home. "I'll see if the landlord can spare me a key..."

Tsunade picked up her bags and went to look for the landlord, she still had to come up with a way to explain why she was here. She grinned at the surprise she had in store for the whiskered blond.

**Man talk about long overdue... but better late than never right...? There's no excuse for my procrastination that being said does anybody know an app for the ipod to write? I'm growing very tired of using notes, then emailing it and then copy n' paste to my pc office word thingy annnnd then submit it... it's fricking annoying. If you do know of such thing PM me!**

**By the way I don't know what that thing about that banning stories that past the M rating is sooo to be safe(or careful) I will not post any lemons for now... sorry.**

**I might need to change the title.**


	4. Chapter 4

The entire night had been pretty crazy with a few unexpected surprises and twist. One that Naruto hadn't seen coming was Anko confessing her feelings to him and now he didn't know what to do. She was staring at him, her eyes were filled with worry but Naruto just stared blankly still trying to process what had happened. Anko, his girlfriend's best friend, was in love with him? No, she hadn't exactly said that but the way she kissed him did show that she had strong feelings for him. If that was true then what was he to do? This was going to be a big problem. Anko stood staring at him, her eyes were waiting for a reaction, for him to speak anything really. When she could clearly see that he wasn't going to say a word and just remain frozen, Anko frowned and answered for him by punching him in the gut.

"Idiot! Say something!"

Anko's face was flustered at how much he had been staring and not at her chest but her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer and did what she usually did to the blond when he would make her feel all warm inside and her heart racing and what not.

"Ow! Ow! Oww! What was that for?"

The blond clutched his stomach, he didn't know why she was acting like this, first she kisses him and now she hits him? Was this what they call a Tsundere persona?

Anko crossed her arms and then looked away from the blond. She had expected this to go a bit differently but she guessed it was too much of a shock for the blond, Anko would need to ease him into it first.

"Our date isn't over!" she said only to get a questioning look from the blond, "You are taking me back to your place"

"Wha-What? Why my place?" the spiky headed blond ask and then it hit him, Anko wanted more than a kiss and if he knew the dango loving woman, which he did, then he knew it'd be a long and _rough_ night.

"Hah!" he laughed nervously "We're still spying on Kurenai-sensei remember?" Naruto hoped that bringing up Kurenai would stop Anko's plans. The purple headed woman sighed, he was right, she couldn't just abandon her best friend.

"You're... Right" Anko then gave Naruto a spine tingling grin. Before the blond could react, Anko pulled the blond closer to her and kissed him once more, this time she forced her tongue inside his mouth and completely dominating him. She moaned not even caring about any audiences they might have. When she broke the kiss, Anko smiled at the frozen state Naruto was in. She had to give herself credit, she knew how to get her man.

"Was that enough for you Naru-chan or do you want more of Anko?" she whispered into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe a bit. The frozen blond shivered as her breath touched his skin. When he broke from his paralyzed state, Naruto shook his head at the purple haired woman.

"Will you stop doing that!"

Naruto was nervous, he didn't want Kurenai to suddenly walk in on them and find out that her secret boyfriend had been fooling around with her best friend. Cheating on her was a big no-no in Naruto's book especially with her best friend. He just had to let Anko know that he wasn't interested, no matter how hard she pushed her feelings to him.

"Anko there is something I need to tell you about Kurenai and-"

"What about me?" Naruto immediately snapped shut at Kurenai's appearance. He forced a nervous smile as Anko brighten up at her best friend.

"Kure-chan!" Anko engulfed the woman in a tight hug before giving an anxious smile of her own. "Naru-chan was just telling me about some secret feelings he has for you"

"What? That's not true!" While Kurenai already knew how he felt about her, she didn't mind playing along and enjoying teasing the blond.

"Oh is that so? Naruto-kun, I never knew you were into older women" both Kurenai and Anko giggled at the blond's flustered expression. Naruto just dug his hands in his pockets before pouting. Even though they were having their fun with him, Naruto couldn't help but smile, both Anko and Kurenai were happy. It wasn't long before he noticed that both women had shared the same feelings for him and that he could cause the end to their friendship. "Crap!"

Moments later the trio had left the restaurant, Anko and Kurenai were walking ahead as Naruto stayed in the back. The blond had been deep in thought ever since they had left the restaurant. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, Naruto was surprised how late it was. Meanwhile Kurenai and Anko had been discussing a topic they had never usually brought up, well one Anko usually never liked to talk about. That topic being about boyfriends. Kurenai listened in on her friend as she described the guy she was in 'love' with, the red eyed woman couldn't help but to laugh at her friend, she seemed like she had been hit by cupid's arrow of love, it was rather cute how smitten Anko was.

"And well I might of been a little aggressive but I think he knows how I feel now" the purple haired woman smiled sheepishly and scratched her head in a very Naruto manner, she stole a glance at the blond from behind but he seemed busy on his phone. It wasn't until Kurenai laughed that she return her attention to the said woman.

"Wh-What?" Anko asked to which Kurenai shook her head.

"It's just I never thought the great Anko Mitarashi would ever fall head over heels for a guy. It is a guy right?" Anko pouted at Kurenai before putting her arms to her sides and glaring lightly at her best friend.

"Of course it's a guy! He's a strong, smart and-and good looking!" Kurenai came to a stop before placing one hand on her hip, she couldn't help but stare at Anko. A teasing smile then came to her lips as Anko's face started to get crimson red.

"Okay, I believe you" Kurenai started which made Anko smile in relief, "Now when can I meet him?" Immediately Anko put her arms in front of her and waved them nervously. She didn't want her to find out just yet.

"Not yet! I-I mean I still haven't..." Anko mumbled as she twirled her fingers together, Kurenai couldn't help but to smirk, it was rare to see Anko act like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"What was that I didn't hear that quite clearly?" Kurenai stuck out her ear out to get a good hearing. Anko frowned before crossing her arms in front of her.

"So that's how that feels like" The purple haired woman said to herself, it wasn't fun being at the other end of the teasing stick. Anko then glanced to her side and saw the blond. She had forgotten he was there, usually he would be loud enough to make his presence known. Had he heard everything?

"I'm waiting!" Kurenai hummed to which Anko sighed in defeat. Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes and tried to hide the embarrassing blush on her face.

"I still haven't gotten back his answer..." Anko nearly whispered, when she opened one eye she glanced at Naruto for any kind of reaction. She saw him looking at her now and not his phone he stared intently at her, Anko tried to figure out what that meant but no matter what it pissed her off.

"What the hell are you looking at Uzumaki?" Without warning Naruto found himself in a tight headlock by none other than Anko Mitarashi.

"Gahh! I wasn't doing anything! I give! I give!" Naruto tapped out but Anko wasn't letting go. In a way she was punishing him for not returning her feelings and in another way she wanted to hold the blond like she usually did.

"Hmm it is strange... You said he didn't give you an answer? You didn't scare him off did you?"

"I did not!" Anko shouted as she let go of the blond, dropping him on the ground "Well... Maybe I was a bit pushy"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure sooner or later he'll show up" Kurenai said before fixing her ruby red eyes on Naruto, she smiled before remembering her relationship with the blond.

"Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" The blond nearly jumped as he stood up, this wasn't a question he wanted to answer. He looked at Kurenai as she stared at him, it was a look that he knew all too well. He couldn't lie to her but then again, looking at Anko she was also expecting an answer. Her eyes looked away as soon as he glanced at her. Was she afraid for rejection?

"Yeah" the blond smiled as best as he could but Kurenai caught his fake smile.

"Listen I have to head home now, you know homework and all. I'll see you guys later!" Before any of the women could say anything the blond had vanish. Kurenai was wondering what was troubling him. Anko probably knew why he was acting like that.

"Hehe, he must be jealous!" Anko said, hiding behind a small smile.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah after all it's not often he sees Kure-chan with her ex. What's up with that anyways?"

Kurenai's eyes widen, "You saw that?" Anko nodded. Now she realized the cause for Naruto's strange behavior. She knew that since their relationship was a secret a lot of guys would often try to hit on her so he was a bit protective of her. Kurenai sighed, having Naruto see her with an ex wasn't any different.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Once Naruto had gotten far enough the blond had stopped running and just walked slowly home. He was in a tough situation, other guys would kill to have two beautiful women such as Kurenai and Anko but Naruto didn't ask for this. He had been happy with Kurenai and Anko when they were all friends, it was a bond he cheerished but now both women had feelings for him. What was he to do?

"I'll just have to let Anko know I'm not interested"

But he knew it wouldn't be that simple, he had remembered the look she gave him. It wasn't something he had ever seen on the pirple haired woman. She looked vulnerable for the first time and when she had looked at Naruto with those pleading eyes of hers, he couldn't help but be lost at words. The blond sighed, it would be difficult but that was his choice no matter what. When Naruto arrived to his appartment he found it strange like something was off, it smelled fresh and clean?

"I was wondering when you'd come home..." Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice, he knew that tone as well. He gulped before the living room light clicked on an lighting up the dark room.

"Naruto" It was almost midnight and the blond was just getting home, this was unacceptable in Tsunade's eyes. The busty blonde woman tapped her finger as she had her arms crossed. "Where have you been?"

Tsunade more or less demanded from the blond. She knew he was a troublemaker when he was little but now that he was older she could only fear what he has become. Was he in a gang terrorizing the neighborhoods? Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the trembling blond; no there was no way he'd be in a gang. She made sure of it when he was young even if she wasn't around she treated him like her son.

"I was out with some friends" Of course Naruto left out the part out that they were actually older women that were completely infatuated by him. If Tsunade found out she'd find these women and make them wish they never even remember the blond's name but not only that she'd punish Naruto as well. Tsunade nodded and took his word for the moment after all there was a reason why she came to see the blond.

"Sit" she said, Naruto didn't need to be told twice the blond quickly jumped to the seat next to Tsunade. He only had one couch so there wasn't much room, he lived on a tight budget that's why he decided to get a part time job. Jiraiya and Tsunade paid for his appartment and food but still the blond like to make his own money. Tsunade sighed, she was still bossing him around and Naruto was always annoyed by her strict rules it was no wonder he wanted to get away from them and live on his own. However Tsunade was going to change that, maybe this news would change how he feels about her.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat he wondered why Tsunade would show out of nowhere in his home without calling ahead. Was she here to take him? There was no way he was moving out! Not without a fight. "I came here to tell you that you are moving out-"

"No! Never! I told you before I'm never moving away like you and Ero-sennin!" Naruto had nearly jumped out of his seat but he was right, she had come to get him after all so it was only natural for him to act this way.

"Naruto..." she started with a ominous tone before sighing once again, "Just hear me out you brat!" Tsunade then pulled Naruto into a headlock much like Anko did, "I'm only saying this because living here is like living in a dump! You're not leaving your friends and school just this crappy place!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows as his eyes widen. He couldn't help but blush how he was being smothered by Tsunade's breast. Once the blonde woman realized she was suffocating him with her chest she released him and blush lightly at how embarrassingly she had been holding him.

"Wait really? The blond asked not even noticing Tsunade's flustered expression. The blonde woman cleared her throat before nodding. "Yes, together we'll be moving into a much more spacious house that is much more closer to your school"

"Alright- wait! What do you mean together?" The blond stopped his early celebration and asked the blonde woman exactly what she meant.

"Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. I have been offered a new job and it's required me to relocate here" Tsunade smiled at Naruto knowing it would be a perfect chance to bond.

"So I'm going to be living with you? Together?" the blond asked dreading her response. Tsunade could only smile and nod, not even noticing Naruto's staggered facial expression.

"Great!" he said hoping it wouldn't disappoint the woman about how he really felt. "Could this get any worse?"

"Oh by the way what's the name of your school again?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and stretched her arms, she was done for the day and was ready for bed. Naruto rose a curious brow before answering.

"Konoha High school... Why you ask?"

The blonde woman turned to him before giving him a grin, it was rare to see Tsunade smile like that. What surprised him even more was when she leaned and gave him a kiss on the forehead like she did with her younger brother.

"From next week I will be you're school's new head nurse!"

With that said she smile once more before heading to his room. Naruto sat there as he tried to process this new information. So to understand this Tsunade, his adoptive mother was going to be not only living under the same roof as him but also in the same school as well? Naruto couldn't help but face palmed himself at his luck. He just had to question it.

"By the way you are sleeping on the couch!" Tsunade had shouted from the other room.

_"Great"_


End file.
